


faster than andante

by perdue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 413, Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdue/pseuds/perdue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>birthday ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	faster than andante

Dave never really goes out and says it—its your birthday dude im down to do whatever you want today—because that would involve acknowledging that it’s John’s birthday. John secretly really appreciates the special treatment without the big to-do about what day it is.

He just happens to wake up in the morning to the smell of burning food and frantic swears and comes into the kitchen to find breakfast made, albeit not very well. (at least it’s edible, i guess.)

While John eats and pesters Rose and Jade, Dave slips away, and John’s surprised to find that when he goes back into their room, Dave has completely redecorated. The lights are dimmed and the television has been moved in at the foot of the bed, displaying the Ghostbusters title menu screen. There’s an array of soda and liquor on the nightstand, a large bowl of popcorn on the bed, held by Dave himself, who is under the covers and beckoning for John to join him—because im a true romantic john now get your ass in here.

They watch Ghostbusters and drink rum and cokes and eat a few bowls of popcorn before deciding to have a burping contest, followed quickly by a makeout session (haha, dave your mouth tastes like burps. gross.)

They watch several more movies of the Egbert variety, delivery pizza for lunch, and finally when Dave goes to put another disc in the DVD player, John realizes that a movie isn’t playing, but that a song has started. It isn’t uncommon for Dave to sample the songs he composes for piano and remix them, but it never stops making John’s stomach feel all fluttery. And the birthday samples are always the best ones, the ones where you can tell Dave has put in a month or so at least of work. He jokes a bit—gotta set a little mood music here—but as there tends to be when he gives John a copy of his music, he’s tense with the anxiety of wondering if John will like it.

(you’re such a dumbbutt.) He pulls Dave over and kisses him eagerly, tongue moving along to the tempo andante set by the piano because he knows that kind of thing really gets Dave hot and bothered. Slowly, trying to move with the sway of each crescendo, John eases them both back farther on the bed, pulling out of the kiss while Dave wavers after him, swooping back in to continue the soft open-close of their mouths before repeating the process again until John is lying on his back and Dave is on top of him.

John grinds up against him and he breaks the kiss to utter some soft curses under his mouth as he usually does at this point—jesus dick fuck john s-shit ffuck—and John whines when Dave finally takes some initiative and dips his hips to meet John’s. They’re both panting and sweating and still fully clothed but John latches onto Dave’s neck—fuck those teeth oh my fuck—and it’s not terribly long before their muscles are convulsing practically double time of their original tempo, and their breathing slows as their movements come to a stop.

It’s not long before John reaches up and kisses Dave again, fingers threading through his hair. They’re short and wet and he grins against Dave’s lips, happy to be there like that. (even though it’s totally gross, i’m glad you always make a mess of my jeans. okay, haha, okay also your lips are really soft and i think we should kiss more.)

(also i love you.)


End file.
